warriorsofthe5clansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainwillow (Talk) 03:00, March 1, 2011 Re:Clans Hmmm....I was thinking of doing the Clans from the book, but now I think we should use made up ones. How about LighningClan for ThunderClan, BreezeClan for WindClan, DarkClan for ShadowClan, and StreamClan for RiverClan? Rainwillow Uhh...............Can we just stick to my plans about the Clans' name? You can make up SkyClan's name though. -Rainwillow Great! Now that we have the names sorted out, why don't we each create some allegiances? I'll do LighningClan, DarkClan, and BreezeClan and you do StreamClan and SkyClan. Is that okay? Or would you like to do three? -Rainwillow Okay! So you do TreeClan and StreamClan. BTW, do you think should we should add ourselves into the allegiances? -Rainwillow That's a good idea, since we already added oursleves in your allegiances at COTC. I'm thinking of Willowstream ( a silver tabby she-cat ), Featherwing ( a fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and chest and blue eyes), Poppyleaf ( a dark dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes), or maybe all of them! -Rainwillow Nope! Is it good? Have you tried it before? BTW, when will you make the allengiances for TreeClan and BreezeClan?-Rainwillow Really?! It must be good. Oh, and TreeClan's Allegiances looks good so far. It looks fantistico! But before you put History put add the topic "About Her" In About Her you can say what Clan she's in, who her family is and stuff like that. Besides that, it looks great! You think we should add anything else? I g2g. I'll come on around 8:00 or 9:00 P.M. in California. Will you be on? -Rainwillow No it's okay. I'll add them myself. -Rainwillow Oh, then I'll just erase it. No medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits, and and relationships between other Clans aren't allowed either. But on this wiki, it's a RP site, so anything can happen to your cats. So if you wanted them to, they could break the Warrior Code. -Rainwillow Wow! Your a life-saver! XD BTW, on LighningClan's page, could you write what their known for? -Rainwillow K. Birdsong Are you going to RP Birdsong? Cuz if you are, can I put that she and Poppyleaf have a close connection? -Rainwillow How do you make category pages? -Rainwillow Thanks! You know how you have TreeClan cat as a catagory on the top of the page? Could you add DarkClan cat, StreamClan cat, BreezeClan cat, and LightningClan cat on there to?-Rainwillow Sure you can RP Snailshell! How's your throat? -Rainwillow Hi! -Rainwillow K! -Rainwillow Good thing! If you did, I would faint. XD -Rainwillow Lol! Don't you wish we had IRC for our wikis? -Rainwillow Yep, your already awesome! We could add IRC to our wikis, but I don't know how. -Rainwillow K! I g2g now. I'll come on at 8:00 P.M if I can. Can you come then? Anyways,make and edit as many pages as you can! -Rainwillow